The Erotic Adventures of Akasora
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Yukiko Masada moves to a new campus ground and befriends a bizarre senior student named Kosura Hiroki. They soon start growing closer and closer together, but Kosura has a secret. She goes out and fights the Homunculi as the naked super heroine known as Akasora (Red Sky)!


**TB: Well, this is new ground we're reaching here.**

 **KKD: Yes, that's for sure.**

 **TB: For all the readers tuning in, this our first attempt at an M-Rated sort of 'late night' kind of superhero story.**

 **KKD: We had other attempts before, but this is the first we're actually starting to write down.**

 **TB: We're gonna say this outright now, this contains a lot of explicit sexual content. So if there's anyone out there who's sensitive or offended by what we put down, do not read this.**

 **KKD: *looks around* ...They all gone?**

 **TB: If there's anyone who isn't all that sensitive and would be fine reading this while jerking off… including us, maybe, then you can stay.**

 **KKD: Just checking… I think we're good.**

 **TB: Alright then. Without further ado, let's get this bizarre story underway. Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Right… *pulls out a suitcase and opens it* You set it up.**

 **TB: K. *takes Disclaimers before tossing it like a frisbee***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor TB own anything referenced or used in this story to make it possible. They just own the story itself and any original characters or ideas within said story.**

* * *

 _Lust. Greed. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. Envy. Wrath. Those are the Seven Deadly Sins of Humanity. The embodiments of these sins come in the form of the Homunculi. These creatures' only goal is corrupt humanity and throw it into chaos. However, legends say of a female warrior with the body of an angel, and grace of a swan will defy them and turn their corruptive acts against them. Who fits those qualities? Well… some things are not what they seem._

* * *

A bus soon stopped in front of a campus building, the doors opening to reveal a girl with wavy neck length amber hair, green eyes, and wears a green Sailor uniform with a purple bow tie, long black socks, and brown shoes. She let out a nervous breath before walking towards the school building with her briefcase in her hands, looking to find it to be an average school.

"Okay, let's see. Homeroom number is… 1A," the girl muttered, "I'll head over there first and see what my dorm and who my roommate or mates are."

* * *

She took her seat near the back of her homeroom and sighed, looking around a bit nervously. The girl looked around at some of the students before the teacher called the chattering to order.

"Alright, class, we have a new student joining us for this year. Will the one in the center please come up to the front?" the teacher called out as the girl looked even more nervous before getting up and stepping towards the blackboard and the teacher.

She then wrote her name on the board with chalk in kanji before turning to her class.

"Masada Yukiko desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the girl greeted while bowing, the other students looking at her before Yukiko noticed a set of feet without shoes or socks under the desk.

She looked up to see a girl with neck length black hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing the same school uniform Yukiko had on, accept without the footwear.

"Alright, now, Masada. Your dorm room number is…A320. You are rooming with Hiroki over there," the teacher informed, pointing to the barefoot girl Yukiko caught a hold of.

* * *

Later, Yukiko was walking next to the girl from before, looking rather nervous, unsure of what to say.

"What are you so nervous about? We're going to be great roommates together. Name's Hiroki Kosura, 3rd Year in this school. Yoroshiku, Yukiko-chan," the girl smiled widely as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I just transferred here, so everything here is new to me… eto, Kosura-sempai," Yukiko muttered nervously.

"Give it some time, and you'll fit in like a glove. Oh, here's our room."

With that, Kosura took out her key and unlocked the room before opening the door.

"After you," Kosura offered, Yukiko entering as she saw the room with a queen sized bed with a flat screen TV in front of it along with a platform filled with consoles and games, mirrors with dressers, and a huge closet.

"Wow… it looks bigger on the inside," Yukiko admitted as she removed her shoes and stepped in.

"I can tell already that you and I are going to be the best of friends," Kosura smiled as they both put their binders down.

"...Why are you being so friendly with me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You're a new student, I'd like to get to know you better before I graduate and all that."

"Oh, ok. *starts unpacking*"

"Oh, let me help you as well," Kosura offered as she walked over and helped get the stuff out of Yukiko's suitcase.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu," Yukiko smiled, "I noticed you didn't have footwear on during class, yet the teacher didn't seem to mind."

"I feel more comfortable like this. I like feeling the ground below me. Also, sometimes I like looking at them. I think they're pretty. *giggles while wiggling her toes*"

"They do have a nice shape."

"Thanks. ...May I see your feet?" Kosura asked nicely.

"Hmm? Uh… that's an unusual request," Yukiko admitted.

"Please? I like to see how they look. Plus, I think you'd look better without socks on in here."

"...Okay."

Yukiko obliged with what Kosura said before she sat on the bed and took her socks off, Kosura smiling widely as she looked at Yukiko's feet.

"Aw~, they're so cute," Kosura giggled, kneeling down to get a closer look at them, "They're so small and nicely shaped like mine."

"Ehehe, I'm glad you like them," Yukiko blushed.

Kosura took a better look before rubbing the feet against the side of her head as if the feet were a pillow.

"Mmm~, they're soft too," Kosura smiled.

"Iyahaha, that tickles," Yukiko laughed.

"Aw, I just want to lay on them and kiss them all day. Chu (Kiss). *chu, kiss*" Kosura smiled as she kissed Yukiko's feet.

"Uhahaha, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"...A little," Yukiko admitted as Kosura stood back up.

"Alright. Let's continue unpacking," Kosura insisted before they continued, Yukiko looking a little confused about her.

' _She seems a bit bizarre. Must be part of her personality,'_ Yukiko thought as she continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark mine, a humanoid figure seemed to emerge from the darkness. This figure was mostly black, but red lines began to form over his body and he slammed his silver clawed fist to the ground, shedding some light on other lowly demons working in the mines. Walking in shortly after was a female figure with green lines forming over her body, her red eyes glowing to show us her grey skin under a black dress and barefeet with black nail polish on her toes and fingers.

" **Wrath-sama,"** the female spoke up as she approached him, " **You called for me."**

" **The angel bodied woman is closer than we thought. If she is to stand in our way, our plans are ruined,"** Wrath growled, set to slam his fists down onto the ground again.

" **Then should we send an Arranculus to prevent that from happening."**

" **Do it. Make sure that the woman never sees the light of day,"** Wrath ordered, Lust bowing in response before walking away, her feet leaving a burning footprint in the ground.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to put my clothes in the closet," Yukiko informed.

"I'll straighten everything else out as well. Don't be too long, we still got some classes today," Kosura pointed out, Yukiko nodding in response before taking her suitcase inside the closet, which was so big inside that it could be its own room.

Kosura then began to straighten out some more furniture, fix the bed up, but then she stopped. She looked towards the closet door and then around her, like she wanted to make sure nobody was listening. Kosura then jumped up on the bed and laid down on her back before grabbing her right foot and bringing it to her head. She managed to make it reach her mouth and started to kiss it.

"Mmm. *kiss, chu* Pelo pelo pelo. *lick*," Kosura moaned happily when she began licking her foot, enjoying it, "*pant, pant* Mmm. *lick, slurp*"

She was licking her sole longingly as if it was a lollipop or ice cream. She then started sucking on her toes like a baby on a bottle, some saliva dripping down on her bridge.

"Mmph. Hamu. *suck, slurp, lick, picha*"

She felt herself twitch all over from the pleasure, her back arching a bit in response. Suddenly, she heard the door of the closet creak open, making her stop and instantly get off the bed, hiding her saliva covered foot under said bed.

"Okay, I've sorted all my clothes out, Kosura-sempai," Yukiko informed.

"That's great," Kosura smiled nervously.

"...Sempai, daijoubu desu ka?"

"*clears throat* I'm alright. I'm fine. *wipes saliva off her foot on the carpet floor* Perfectly a-ok."

"Okay. Anyway, we got some more class today, right?"

"Yes. After class, would you mind helping me with a few errands?"

"Of course I will. Ikimashou?" Yukiko inquired.

"Yes," Kosura smiled, Yukiko walking by the door and putting her shoes back on, ' _...Just when it was starting to feel good. Oh well, there's always next time.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lust was standing outside the campus area, staring at it.

" **The angel bodied woman is residing here for now. Now is the perfect time to create something truly terrifying,"** Lust grinned as she walked near the gate, her barefeet tapping softly against the sidewalk as she walked over by a bicycle.

She stopped at the bike before she moved her hand between her legs and under her dress, a squishing sound being heard which made her grunt and groan a bit before pulling her finger up and out, showing it was covered in a sticky looking black substance.

" **Tainted in black... Ido shimasu (To move out). Infect,"** Lust spoke in a sultry and seductive voice, touching the bicycle seat with the substance.

Soon enough, the bike started glowing purple, the frame beginning to bulk out and grow purple skin with patches of the bike's silver metal forming some sort of armor on it as the handlebars formed the creature's helmet, wheels at its heels, around his wrists, and even one its chest.

" **Oh… subarashii (wonderful),"** Lust smiled, walking towards the creature and caressing it, " **Anata… be a dear and find me the angel bodied woman. Once you do… kill her. The same goes for anyone else that gets in your way."**

The bike monster nodded before the wheels at its heels started spinning and revving, making him skid off at a super speed, Lust chuckling to herself before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, Yukiko was busy cleaning off the desks and chairs while Kosura cleaned the whiteboard and straightened some things out.

"You've got a good eye for detail, don't you?" Yukiko noted of Kosura, who nodded and even pointed a lamp just right.

"There's a place for everything, and everything has a place my dear," Kosura assured, making sure everything was nice and neat, "Thank you so much for agreeing to help me."

"I-It's no problem at all. W-We just met and you already want to be my friend… it's great to know you have such an outgoing and positive personality."

"You have a good judge of character indeed. Oh, Yukiko-chan, will you be a dear and take some of these books into storage?" Kosura smiled and requested.

"Of course. It won't take me long," Yukiko answered, grabbing a milk crate with said books before walking out of the class.

After she put them into storage, she walked down a hallway and started thinking to herself.

' _It's nice that she wants to be my friend and all, but… Kosura-sempai is being kind of unusual,'_ Yukiko thought to herself, ' _She goes barefoot all the time, is super nice to me, and even kissed my foot that time. Why would she do that? Should I talk to her about it? But she's my sempai, I don't want to risk hurting her feelings.'_

She soon tried to shrug it off, thinking it will all fade away with time, but as soon as she reached the door to the classroom, she stopped herself for a moment.

' _No, no. Strengthen yourself, Yukiko. You can stand up for yourself. Gently and civilly tell her that some of it is making you feel uncomfortable, and we'll see what happens,'_ Yukiko scolded herself mentally as she was about to reach the handle, but heard some noises on the other side, "Huh? What's going on in there?"

"Dame (No)... sh-she'll be coming back any second now…" she heard a voice whimper to itself as she carefully creaked the door open.

"That voice… Kosura-sempai?"

She slowly walked in and snuck under some of the desks to look around and hide, making sure no one saw her. Yukiko soon found Kosura sitting and leaning down on one of the desks with her right hand between her legs.

"Come on… haya-ku (hur-ry)... ah… ngh," Kosura moaned to herself while moving her fingers between her legs.

' _Kosura-sempai… i-is she… touching herself?'_ Yukiko mentally gawked, dumbfounded by seeing her senior actually masturbate in the classroom before noticing something in Yukiko's other hand; it was crumpled up but it was clear to see that it was made of cloth and Kosura was actually sniffing it, ' _Eh? That's… one of my t-shirts.'_

Kosura sniffed the t-shirt again and moved her fingers a little faster, gasping and moaning louder.

"Yukiko-chan… suki. Suki yo (I love you), Yukiko-chan," Kosura moaned as she teased herself more and more, feeling a climax coming.

"Wh-What?" Yukiko whispered in shock, accidentally lifting herself too high and bumping her head on the underside of the desk, "ITAI!"

Kosura gasped in response, looking to find the source as she tried to make herself decent, suddenly noticing Yukiko.

"Oh, um… ojamashimasu (I'm coming in)..." Yukiko muttered nervously as she got to her feet and rubbed her head in a bit of pain.

"Oh! Yukiko-chan! Ano, sono…" Kosura muttered, unsure what to say now.

"Wh-Why were you… to… to-to-touching yourself in the classroom!? And with my shirt no less!"

"Oh! Uh… y-y-you saw that?"

"Hai! Can you please explain to me?" Yukiko demanded, now a bit more stern than before she walked in.

"...Okay… I'll tell you everything… back at our dorm," Kosura sighed in a bit of defeat before escorting Yukiko out.

* * *

Back in their room, Yukiko was sitting on the edge of the bed while Kosura was sitting on a chair across from her.

"Okay… because you're my sempai, I should be a bit nicer. *deep breath* What is up with you?" Yukiko inquired, trying to be much calmer than before.

"Yukiko-chan… I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone, not even my peers," Kosura informed, gripping her knees to try and steel herself for her confession, "...I am a pervert."

"...Yes, I figured that much with you touching your… your… pee-pee."

"I'm sorry, but I am! I go barefoot all the time because I have a foot fetish, I masturbate sometimes when I'm alone, I have dirty magazines, even sex toys!"

"Okay, okay, TMI."

"I am a lesbian!"

"...What?" Yukiko gawked, eyes widened in response.

"I-I-I couldn't stop thinking about you, Yukiko-chan. Ever since you came to the school, I've been… infatuated with you," Kosura confessed, Yukiko simply shocked as she listened to her, "You seem so kind, gentle, smart, and… so cute!"

"I… but you… and… uh…"

"Yukiko-chan…" Kosura muttered, blushing as she stared at Yukiko's feet, finding it rather hypnotizing, "Your feet… they're so cute… I just want to… want to…"

"S-Sempai…?" Yukiko questioned, getting nervous as Kosura slowly knelt down and put her hands on her right foot.

"I want to… hamu. *lick, kiss, slurp*"

"NNGH! Ah, ah, ah, Kosura-sempai…!"

She gasped a bit as Kosura licked Yukiko's feet up and down, getting into it as she licked her sole rather longingly.

"Mmm, it feels so good, pelo. *lick, slurp* This is different from licking my own feet," Kosura smiled with a moan.

"Yo-You lick your own feet!? Agh! Se-Sempai, yamette kudasai!" Yukiko gawked, gasping at points when Kosura started sucking on her toes.

"I don't like it."

"Huh?"

"I don't like 'Sempai'. It makes me feel old, pelo pelo pelo. I'd rather prefer… Onee-sama."

"O-Onee-sama!? AGH! Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Yukiko gasped, unable to hold back her voice.

"Iya~, hearing you say that makes me tingle. Pelo pelo pelo pelo," Kosura moaned, Yukiko laying on the bed as the third year moved up towards Yukiko's face, unbuttoning her shirt and lifting her bra up to reveal Yukiko's B size breasts, "Ah~! Your breasts are so tiny… kawaii~!"

"Y-Yamette kudasai~! Ah, ah, ah, mngh!"

Kosura started licking Yukiko's nipples, making them hard as Yukiko struggled to move.

"I-I can't move… my strength… is fading…"

"That means it feels good, doesn't it?" Kosura checked with a grin, continuing to lick and suck.

"Kosura-sempai, please get off, you are violating me!" Yukiko demanded, finally pushing Kosura off, shocking the latter as she finally sat up, panting as she got herself together and buttoned her shirt back up.

"Yu… Yukiko-cha-"

"No, no, you listen to me now. Ever since we've been assigned as roommates, you've been trying to be friendly with me. I don't mind that, but now I see why. For the past few hours, you have been making me feel uncomfortable! You go barefoot all the time and you kiss mine because you have a fetish, I-I-I catch you fingering yourself in a classroom, a-a-and you try to violate me! Again, you and I have just met and you say you love me!? Just what is wrong with you!?"

"Y-Yukiko-chan… I… I didn't…" Kosura muttered, Yukiko's eyes widening a few seconds after realizing how she just acted.

"...I-I am so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean to… I-I gotta go," Yukiko whimpered, quickly getting up, putting her shoes back on and going outside, Kosura looking to her feet in shame.

* * *

Outside, Yukiko was sitting on a bench with an upset look on her face. She sniffled a bit before rubbing her hands on her face.

"Oh~, why did I react that way to her!?" Yukiko groaned, smacking herself, tears actually flowing down her eyes, "That's no way to react to your sempai!"

She kept sniffling and crying a little into her hands.

' _I'm happy I asserted myself, but… why did I hurt the one person who was so nice to me? Is it because I was in shock that she was going to, to… have sex with me?'_ Yukiko asked herself, trying to make sense of her outburst, ' _I know she's unusual, but… everything she said to me… if such a perverted girl can be so nice to me, then (con). I got to straighten this whole thing out with her.'_

She wiped her tears away and stood up, ready to go back and confront Kosura again. But before she was going to go back to her dorm, she hears screaming coming from the center of the school over by a statue. Yukiko looked in that direction and saw the bike monster from before.

" **Yeah, that's it! Run and scream! I, Baikutaros, will destroy all of you! And then the angel bodied woman is next!"** the monster roared and laughed, Yukiko looking on in shock at the sight of him.

"What is that thing!?" Yukiko gawked, about to run away, but Baikutaros managed to rev up and skid right on over to Yukiko, knocking her down.

" **Do you know where the angel bodied woman is? ...Are YOU the angel bodied woman!?"**

"Wh… What are you talking about?"

" **Don't lie to me!"** he snapped, approaching Yukiko and getting up in her face, examining her body, and feeling her up, making Yukiko grunt and gasp in response, " **Mmm… no. Your chest is too small."**

"What is with someone around here always wanting to touch my breasts?!" Yukiko demanded, blushing in complete embarrassment.

" **You won't have to worry about that anymore. You'll be done for about… now."**

With that, the wheels on his right wrist started spinning wildly, causing his fist to spin as well as he was ready to hit Yukiko, who covered herself out of defense.

"TOU!" he suddenly heard a voice shout before looking up and seeing a foot coming right towards him, actually kicking him in the face before it landed on the grass.

"Huh?" Yukiko gawked in confusion, looking out of her arms to see Baikutaros kicked down on the ground.

"Do not worry, young student… you are safe now," she heard a voice that sounded sultry and yet triumphant at the same time say to her before she looked up.

What she saw was a woman, completely naked with massive boobs, nothing on her hands and feet, and the only thing she had on was a pair of white panties over her face with her eyes peeking out of the leg holes, like a mask.

"...Why are you outside naked? And… is that underwear on your face?" Yukiko gawked, confused by this woman's appearance.

"It is how I choose to face the Homunculus threat, young student," the woman answered before turning around and crouching down to Yukiko's level, "Daijoubu, Yukiko-chan… I'm here to protect you. *wink*"

"That voice… Kosura-sempai…?"

"Shhh, don't want you giving me away. Outside I am not Kosura. I am… *stands back up* Akasora (Red Sky)."

"And you're a perverted, naked… superhero?"

"...Yes!" Akasora answered triumphantly as Baikutaros got back up on his feet and looked at her.

" **Th… The angel bodied woman… I have found her!"** he shouted, " **And now I must kill her for Lust-sama!"**

"You shall not do such things, vile monster! Prepare to be flabbergasted!"

Akasora crouched down and ran towards Baikutaros, punching him several times at first, but he appeared to tank the shots until he grabbed her and brought her closer to him, her breasts touching his chest wheel.

" **I'm going to shred your chest balloons all over my wheels!"** Baikutaros snarled, popping his chest out and making the wheel lodged in it spin rapidly, smoke coming from in between the naked heroine's boobs.

She winced a tiny bit, but Akasora simply kicked the monster off before rubbing her boobs in pain.

"You should know better than to never hit a woman in the breasts, you fiend! Now, I'm going to enjoy defeating you. Oh~hohohoho!" Akasora laughed loudly before kicking him really hard between the legs, making him groan in pain.

"I can't believe Sempai is actually like this," Yukiko gawked as Akasora kept on punching, throwing Baikutaros off guard.

" **How is it a mere human like yourself can fight against me, Akasora!?"** Baikutaros demanded to know as he winced in pain, Akasora chuckling a little bit in response.

"I am loaded with surprises. And my body is feeling so tingly… I think I feel like _unloading_ them. Oh~hohohohoho!" she retorted as she quickly threw some more kicks, punches, and even hitting him in the face with her butt, her boobs bouncing in sheer delight, "I think I should finish this now."

With a moan after rubbing her vagina briefly, she ran a bit, leapt into the air with a flip, before coming down at Baikutaros with her legs in a spread eagle position, and hitting him in the face, loins first before she locked her legs together around his neck.

"Hissatsu! Washi Chitsu Drop (Eagle Vagina Drop)!" Akasora shouted while beginning to squeeze Baikutaros' head tightly, "Oh! Oh! Oh! OH~HOHOHOHOHO~!"

As she laughed out loud and moaned, her legs completely closed together, crushing his head until it exploded, a sticky white substance seeping out of her loins as the monster's body fell down along with her, but she stood back up as her juices dripped down on the grass. The monster's body in response wince as it glowed purple before it slowly began to fade into dust. Akasora smiled as she let out a breath before walking over towards Yukiko.

"*whisper* Talk with me in the dorm," she told as she walked away.

* * *

Yukiko made it back to her dorm room, soon spotting the window open to see Akasora crawling in and taking the underwear off her face.

"So what's with the panties for a mask? ...And why and how are you able to fight those… those… things?" Yukiko asked, sitting over on the bed.

"Oh, yes, about that… see, those monsters out there are called Homunculi," Kosura informed, putting the panties away in her drawer, "Their goal is to take over the world by spreading corruption to the weak hearted, and they detest anything pure and good."

"...Still doesn't explain you going out nude with the panties on the head while acting like a perverted superhero."

"You see… I'm not just perverted because I'm a lesbian or love perverse things on occasion. I've studied the Homunculi and learned the legend of a young woman with the body and heart of an angel can defeat them… I've had reason to believe that this woman fought long and hard to ensure the Homunculi would not fulfill their goals. But… I actually met her…"

"...Usotsuki (Liar)," Yukiko sighed, unconvinced.

"No, no, it's all true. I was already into dirty things before I met the angel…" Kosura insisted.

* * *

"And she was everything that the legends said," _she informed, as we see Kosura in her bedroom, reading more about the Homunculi and the history, before a bright light shined down in her room._

 _She soon uncovered her eyes to bear witness to a glorious naked woman with gold bracelets and even wearing a gold headband of sorts, her wings after being spread out, folded themselves onto her back before vanishing, turning into tattoos._

" _Oh my goodness… a-are you the angel?" Kosura gawked, getting to her knees when the woman nodded in response._

" _You have read the history and legends, yes?" she inquired, Kosura nodding, "Good. Many of this world never even heard of them. You have yet to know my true name. I am Lailah, angel of love, fortitude, and purity."_

" _Oh, Lailah-sama, why have you appeared before me?"_

" _Because the Homunculi are beginning to grow stronger since I last defeated them. It will be a while since they return, but when the time comes, I won't be as strong as before… which is why I'm passing my skills over to you, Hiroki Kosura."_

" _I… I am humbled to be accepted with this blessing, Lailah-sama. But… why did you choose me?"_

" _I needed someone who is not only capable of fighting the Homunculi but also willing to outsmart them and protect those they truly love and are loyal to. In order for the power transfer to occur, you must remove your clothes, and join me," Lailah informed and instructed, putting her hands on Kosura's cheeks to help her stand up._

" _Are you sure? What will happen to you?" Kosura asked._

" _I will disappear for a while. It'll take me some time to manifest again, but in return, you will gain access to all of my knowledge and abilities to use against the Homunculi, complete with the physical form to match. However, you must also hide your face, as only the one person who you truly love and loves you back, shall know. Now, will you join with me, Hiroki Kosura? Let our bodies and hearts be one with each other."_

" _...Show me what to do."_

 _Lailah then ushered Kosura to approach her and caresses her face, giving Kosura a kiss on the lips, both of them moaning in response. Then, Lailah reached for Kosura's shirt and unbuttoned it, letting it fall to the ground to reveal her breasts. Their tongues started intertwining and touching each other as Kosura let her skirt and underwear fall to the floor, both of them completely naked now as they softly and slowly ran their fingers across each other's skin._

" _*lick, kiss, lick* The process has begun," Lailah stated as she licked Kosura's neck, making her breathing a little more ragged, the angel's eyes suddenly becoming completely white, making her gasp._

 _Kosura gasped as well as her eyes began to turn white as well, both of them panting as they continued kissing and feeling each other's bodies. Lailah then slowly began thrusting her hips back and forth, making Kosura gasp more and more as a white glow went from Lailah's groin to Kosura's, the latter moaning at the energy seeping into her loins and passing her clitoris. While this happened, Kosura grew a little taller, her boobs grew an extra cup size and her butt expanded an extra inch._

" _You feel the power flowing through your being?" Lailah asked as Kosura thrusted her hips forward as well._

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes! I feel amazing!" Kosura panted, grabbing Lailah's butt cheek in response, "So much knowledge… Ah! Your memories… Ah! I can feel them forming in my head!"_

" _Yes… feel them forming. I am passing everything unto you, Hiroki Kosura," Lailah smiled, moaning as their groins and stomachs both glowed, both of them screaming as they climaxed._

* * *

"And that's how I gained knowledge of the Akuma and the skills to defeat them," Kosura finished explaining to Yukiko, who looked to be rather confused and surprised at the same time.

"Everything is all so sudden and shocking… Homunculi, angels of love, you having fun with her and fighting those things with her power. I don't know if I should believe any of this! Even after I snapped at you," Yukiko responded in shock, her voice starting to crack a bit.

"Daijoubu. You were justified in reacting that way. I shouldn't have been so sudden and straightforward with you. I need to learn to restrict my sexual urges when I'm around you."

"You shouldn't even forgive me that fast! I yelled at you, disrespected you, and even after all that, you still saved me! Why?!"

"...Because I love you, Yukiko," Kosura insisted, dropping the '-chan' suffix and making Yukiko's eyes widen, "I mean it. I was shocked at the time, but you were right. I should've given you time to understand what's going on… understand each other's feelings. I was terrified of seeing you in danger, so I rushed in and succeeded in saving not only innocent lives, but also yours. That's how much you mean to me."

"But… we just met… how can you expect me to feel the same way?" Yukiko whimpered, starting to cry due to all that is happening, Kosura lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Yukiko… there are things that I see in you, things that I can't explain. But I do know that love is unpredictable. It doesn't matter if it takes a few weeks, months, or even a day. It can crop up at anytime and anyplace. That is how powerful and unpredictable love is."

Yukiko looked into Kosura's kind and gentle eyes, feeling at ease now and even some sorrow. She just let out her tears as she laid her head on Kosura's bare shoulder.

"Gomen nasai… Honto ni gomen nasai! (I'm sorry… I'm really sorry!)" Yukiko apologized while bowing and crying, Kosura embracing her.

"It's okay. You can cry on my shoulder," Kosura smiled as Yukiko actually kept sobbing softly, "Yukiko… do you hate me?"

"No… I-I don't hate you."

"Then do you like me?"

"...Hai."

"Good… do you want to show that you love me?"

"I-It's my first time, so… be gentle… Onee-sama," Yukiko sniffled, wiping the tears out of her eyes before smiling, the two soon kissing, their tongues intertwining in their mouths while their feet played with each other and they caressed each other, "Your skin is soft, Onee-sama."

" _Thank you_ , Yukiko."

As they kept kissing, Kosura unbuttoned Yukiko's shirt, allowing her bust to be in full view as the shirt fell to the floor.

"Ah… my nipples, they're feeling weird," Yukiko moaned as her nipples perked up.

"Your chest is so cute," Kosura giggled as she touched Yukiko's nipple, making the latter gasp and pant a bit.

"O-Onee-sama… th-this is embarrassing."

"Relax… we're the only ones in here."

Kosura then laid Yukiko on the bed before grabbing the sides of her skirt and underwear. Yukiko blushed as Kosura pulled her skirt and underwear down, Yukiko letting out a gasp when her vagina was shown. She blushed brightly and gasped softly.

"My body… it feels so hot…" Yukiko panted, feeling a breeze on her pussy as Kosura looked down at it.

"Iya, your pussy looks so cute," Kosura giggled as she leaned forward in front of it.

"Ah, ah… don't say it out loud. I-It's embarrassing."

"Relax, it'll be fun."

"I-It's my first time… I've never had anyone look down there. I-I haven't even looked at it," Yukiko panted, trying to remain calm as Kosura breathed on it, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Then you fail to see how cute your body is," Kosura giggled as she brought her tongue up to Yukiko's lower lips and started licking, making Yukiko gasp and pant, "Mmm. *lick, slurp* Pelo, pelo. *chupa, shlp*"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! My vagina, ah! Yame-, ah!"

Kosura failed to listen as she kept licking Yukiko's folds, making her moan louder and louder with each lick.

"Pelo. Pelo. Pelo. Pelo. Ah, your pussy is throbbing and is so wet. Your love juices are delicious, pelo, pelo," Kosura smiled, licking up the clear liquid dripping from the lower lips and even inserting her own tongue in.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ya-Ya-Yamette kudasai!" Yukiko begged, feeling the slimy waviness of Kosura's tongue inside her inner walls, making her feel like she was flying, "Dame, dame, ah, ah, ah! I feel! I feel something weird… coming out! Ah, ah, Onee-sama! Nngh, nngh, nngh, ah, ah, ah, YAAAGHNN~!"

With that, Yukiko screamed as she squirted out a clear substance into Kosura's mouth and past her cheeks, the stuff creating a near gushing and squishy sound.

"Aah~, ah, ah, is that… urine? Iya~, don't look at it, Onee-sama~!" Yukiko begged, embarrassed beyond belief as she was still creaming right into Kosura's mouth as she seemed to drink it.

"*giggle* It's not pee, it's cum. You felt so good that you squirted," Kosura giggled while Yukiko blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Please… don't say it out loud. Don't look at it, it's dirty."

"Yukiko… your pussy's not dirty. It's very clean and your cum is delicious."

"...What now?"

"I'm not done yet. I know of a way to make you feel better, and we can make ourselves feel good too."

"Nandesu ka?"

"I'm going to grind my pussy against yours."

"G-Grind?"

"It'll be great," Kosura assured as she placed herself and Yukiko sitting up straight on their butts.

They then placed their legs in a manner similar to scissors, getting closer together until their vaginas touched.

"Oh, your pussy is so wet and warm," Kosura moaned happily as she moved her hips slowly, a squishy sound being heard.

"Oh~, oh~, such a dirty noise. I-I don't have the strength to resist," Yukiko moaned, slowly moving her hips as well, "Ah, ah, ah! M-My hips are moving on their own!"

"Let them, sexy. Let those hips move with mine. I want to feel your sensitive vagina."

"Uuu~, Onee-sama no hentai (Onee-sama you pervert)," Yukiko moaned a bit, Kosura giggling as they moved a little more rhythmically, the squishing sounds now being joined with the sound of the bed creaking and skin slapping as they went faster and faster.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Yukiko… Yukiko," Kosura happily moaned as she put her hands on Yukiko's head and brought it closer to her chest, Yukiko flushing red as it looked like they were going to embrace, "Sugoi kimochi!"

"Ah, ah, Onee-sama… your skin is smooth, and your pussy feels so moist, ah, ah, ah, I don't think I can hold any more."

The two moaned louder as they kept humping and grinding against each other.

"Ah, ah, ah, Yukiko, I'm cuming! Ah, ah, ah oh, oh, cuming, I'm cuming!" Kosura moaned loudly.

"M-M-Me too, Onee-sama, yagh! I-I-I'm cuming again!" Yukiko moaned, unable to stop.

"Hngh! Hah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yaaannn~!" they both screamed, holding each other close together as they came on each other's folds, making each other and the bed drenched as they panted in exhaustion and slowly laid down on the bed.

"A-All the strength left my body… that felt so good, Onee-sama," Yukiko panted, trying to move her arms but couldn't.

"Glad you enjoyed it. There'll be more where that came from in the time that we're together," Kosura smiled, putting her arm and leg around Yukiko as they faced each other.

"Onee-sama… dai suki."

"Watashi mo, Yukiko ga aishiteru."

With that, the two embraced each other and decided to fall asleep in each other's warmth, smiling happily as they slept peacefully.

* * *

 **TB: And that was Chapter 1 of The Erotic Adventures of Akasora.**

 **KKD: Well… that was… uh… kinky.**

 **TB: That was kinda the whole point for some of these scenes. Does it make you uncomfortable?**

 **KKD: No, just at a loss of words, really.**

 **TB: Well, it was our first time at an adult hero story. I think it turned out well.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **TB: The inspiration for this came from two anime. Shimoneta and Kekko Kamen.**

 **KKD: Admittedly, the latter's a bit older, but a lot of older anime can be just as weird as the modern stuff.**

 **TB: Yeah. You either have to be drunk or high to enjoy this kind of weird stuff. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Tough call, but I'm giving it to the battle scene.**

 **TB: I'll give my favorite part to that too, but also to where Kosura and Yukiko finally come together and seal their love, if you know what I mean.**

 **KKD: Yea… anyway, that should be it for now.**

 **TB: Until then, it's your Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing out. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
